Wish
by Runa Tsukiyomi
Summary: 'Aku membutuhkanmu, kamu mau kan, membantuku? Hinamori Amu'
1. Chapter 1

Tik….

_Ugh…_

Tik, Tik.......

_Egh……_

Tik, Tik, Tik.......

"DAIYA!!!!!!! Apakah kamu bisa diam sedikit???" kataku sambil berteriak kencang. "eh, gomen Amu-chan...... " jawab Daiya –shugo charaku- dengan muka_ innocent_-nya. "kamu lagi ngapain sih? Sampai bikin keributan banget..." tanyaku dengan marah. "ngetik sesuatu..... kalau Amu-chan pingin lihat..., ini!!!" kata Daiya menunjukkan karyanya. "oh my, lagi-lagi kamu ngetik ini lagi??' kataku sambil tidak percaya. Gimana nggak percaya kalau Daiya sering banget nulis ini?? Ya!, tulisan AMUIKUTO (Amuto)!! Ini pasti yang ke-100..... "kamu mau aku menyimpannya??" kataku pasrah meihat tulisan Daiya. "tentu saja Amu-chan!!!!" jawab Daiya dengan gembira. "oke....." jawabku _stay cool_. _Tuh kan, ini sudah yang ke-100...... huft, kurang kerjaan amat Daiya nulis kaya' ginian...._ Kataku dalam hati. _Oh ya, namaku Amu Hinamori, umurku 15 tahun. Sekarang adalah musim panas. Secara, sekolah juga libur. Sekarang, aku sedang mencoba menjawab soal Fisika yang menurutku sulit banget. Aku sebenarnya punya 4 Shugo Chara. Tapi, 3 yang lainnya sudah kembali kedalam diriku. Aku sekolah di Seiyo Academy High School. Aku punya 'Boy Friend' namanya Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Beda 2 tahun denganku. Sayangya, dia sedang berada di Prancis. Aku dengar sih, dia sudah pulang minggu kemarin. Tapi, dia masih sibuk banget. Ya udah, aku terpaksa menunggu. _"Amu-chan??" kata Daiya membubarkan lamunanku. "a, ah, sudah ku-_save_ kan??" kataku dengan gugup. "sudah kok.... ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi Amu-chan melamun??" tanya+jawab Daiya. "ah, nggak ada apa-apa kok..... ng.., komputer ini boleh kupinjam kan??" jawabku. "boleh kok.." jawab daiya sambil tersenyum manis. "oke, aku buka fbku ah~" kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku lihat disitu ada 1 permintaan teman, 1 pesan, dan 1 kotak masuk -kenapa 1 semua??-. "siapa yang ngirim surat ya??" kataku sambil bertanya sendiri. Kulihat siapa yang ngirim surat itu, ternyata...... IKUTO-KUN??!! Ya ampun???? Kenapa dia nggak ngirim SMS aja ke hpku?? Kok malah naruh difbku..... ya sudah lah...., kulihat dulu...

Untuk : Amu Hinamori ~

Dari : Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Datanglah kerumahku bersama Tadase dan 2 orang temanmu. Terserah kamu, itu cewek atau cowok.

SEKARANG

"Whats up???" kataku sambil bingung melihat tulisan itu. "kenapa Amu-chan??" tanya daiya bingung. "ah, ini..... Ikuto-kun nyuruh aku sama Tadase kerumahnya....." jawabku dengan bingung. "yaudah, kamu pergi aja kerumahnya Amu-chan..." jawab Daiya santai.

TING TONG~

_Oh my, itu pasti Tadase._ Kataku sambil mendesah didalam hati. "Amu-chan!!!!" teriak seseorang diluar rumah. "Tunggu bentar ya Tadase!!! Bentar lagi aku turrruuuuunnnn!!!!" jawabku membalas sapaan anaknya. Dengan cepat, aku langsung memakai bajuku. Seperti biasa, aku memakai baju yang biasa kupakai. "gomen Tadase, aku kelamaan..." jawabku dengan tersenyum. "nggak masalah kok...., oh ya, tumben kamu pakai rok.." kata Tadase bingung. "a, aneh ya??" jawabku gelagapan –nggak nyangka ya? Amu bisa gelagapan? *Author dicekik Amu*- "ahaha..., nggak kok... malahan jadi tambah imut" kata Tadase sambil tertawa. "o, oh, makasih" kataku sambil senyum+muka _Blushing_. "oh ya, aku dengar kamu sudah jadian dengan yaya minggu kemarin ya??" kataku sambi mengawali topik pembicaraan. "ka, kamu tahu dari mana??" tanyanya sambil gugup. "fu, fu...... aku tahu dari pacarmu. Yaya. Dia yang beri tahu~" kataku sambil tersenyum iseng. "ukh, padahal aku sudah menyuruh dia diam saja.." katanya sambil berwajah merah seperti Gurita rebus. "ahaha...., sudahlah... nggak perlu nyalahin Yaya-chan" kataku sambil membela Yaya. "terus, gimana hubunganmu dengan Nii-san?" Tanya Tadase mengawali topik pembicaraan. "um..., baik-baik aja kok.." kataku sambil berbohong. Aku takut kalau dia curiga. "oh..." jawab dia polos. "eh, eh.... siapa yang kita ajak ya??" kataku sambil bertanya. "Yaya sih, dia lagi pergi sama keluarganya…" kata Tadase. "oh ya, 2 orang itu kan lagi kosong…. Gimana kalau mereka saja??" kataku sambil berkedip. "eh??" kata Tadase bingung. "ikut aku yuk!!!" kataku sambil menyeret tangan Tadase. "eh????'

...

"NGGAK AKAN!!"

"ayolah Rima-chan~" kataku sambil membujuk Rima. "maksudmu 1 dari '2' orang yang kamu mau tuh Rima?" kata Tadase sambil tidak percaya. "ukh, aku mau saja kalau itu Amu yang minta!" kata Rima ketus. "kan aku yang minta Rima~ mau ya??" kataku berusaha keras membujuk Rima. "hm, oke deh.... aku ikut!" kata Rima. "horeee!!!! Makasih Rima!!~" kataku sambil memeluk Rima. "bentar ya, aku ganti baju dulu..." kata Rima sambil berlari kedalam rumah. "oh ya Tadase, kamu kerumah...." kataku berbisik pelan ke Tadase. "emph...., oke..." kata Tadase sambil berlari."cepetan ya!!" kataku sambil berteriak. "sudah nih Am- lho? Mana Tadase??" tanya Rima. "o, oh, dia lagi kerumahnya" kataku berbohong.

...

"eh??"

"iya, kamu mau nggak??" kata Tadase sambil membujuk dia. "um, boleh saja sih..... tapi King, nggak masalah kan??" kata anak itu. "tenang saja Fujisaki-san" kata Tadase menenangkan anak itu. "ukh, panggil saja aku Nadeshiko, jangan Fujisaki-san" kata Nadeshiko sambil tersenyum. "oke, tapi cepat sedikit! Nanti Amu bisa marah" kata Tadase sambil menyuruh Nadeshiko untuk ganti baju. "oke....!" kata Nadeshiko tersenyum.

-rumah Ikuto-

"akhirya kalian datang!!" kata Utau sambil memelukku."ahaha..., ini sudah kubawa!" kataku sambil menunjuk Rima dan Nadeshiko."okee...., sekarang semua ikut aku ke kamar" kata Utau tersenyum. "yo!" kata Ikuto-kun dengan santai. "nggak usah pakai basa-basi ya...... aku ambil dulu kertasnya" kata Utau sambil berlari keluar. "ha? Kertas?" kataku bingung. "lihat saja nanti" kata Ikuto-kun santai.

1 menit...

...

2 menit...

...

3 menit...

...

4 menit...

...

5 menit...

...

"maaf kelamaan!!!!!" kata Utau bersemangat. "Utau-nee san lama sekali..." kata Tadase sambil tidur-tiduran bareng Ikuto. "ahaha...., maaf deh~ habis ngambil kertas ini susah banget~" kata Utau membela dirinya. "yasudah, langsung saja kamu tunjukkan isi kertas itu Utau" kata Ikuto santai. "okeee!!! Semuanya ini tolong dilihat dan dibaca ya!!" kata Utau sambil membagi-bagi kertas yang dibawanya. _Kertas apa ini?_. Kataku dalam hati.

_Pertanyaannya aneh banget....._

**Memutar atau Tidak Memutar**

"maksudnya apaan sih?? Pertanyaannya aneh banget!" kataku sambil bernada bingung. "mungkin kita harus memilih satu.." kata Nadeshiko. "aku menemukan kertas ini di gudang waktu aku membersihkan lemari lamaku" kata Utau sambil bercerita. "tapi, waktu itu aku cuma menemukan 3. yang lainnya Nii-san yang menemukan....." kata Utau lagi. "waktu aku temukan kertas ini, cuma ada tulisan kaya' gitu" kata Utau menghentikan pembicaraanyan. "Amu-chan, ada apa?" tanya Ikuto. Rupanya dia sadar kalau aku sedang melihat terus ke kertas itu. "Utau, tadi kamu bilang kalau di kertas ini Cuma ada tulisan memutar atau tidak memutar kan?" kataku sambil sedikit merinding. "iya, me- apa ini?" kata utau sambil melihat kertas itu.

**Pilihlah :**

**1 2 3 4 5 6**

"kok? Kok, tiba-tiba ada tulisan angka gini??" kata Utau tidak percaya. "bener kan Utau? Kamu tidak melihat ada tulisan angka ini?" kataku sambil meyakinkan Utau. "te, tentu saja! Benar kan Nii-san?" kata Utau sambil melihat Ikuto. "iya, terus siapa yang menulis angka ini?" tanya Ikuto melihat ke semua.

"Bu, bukan aku!"

"tulisanku tidak seperti ini"

"bukan.."

"bukan aku juga!"

_Terus, ini kertas apa ya??_

**To be continued**

* * *

Dikit ya?? Ini fanfic. Pertama sih........ review yang banyak ya?? Boleh bilang GJ, Aneh, Lucu (?), Gila....... serah deh!

^ v ^


	2. Chapter 2

Wish 2 : Meet All The Doll

"mungkin, kita harus memilih antara memutar atau tidak memutar....." kata Nadeshiko sambil memegang kertasnya. "tapi, kita harus memilih yang mana?" kataku sambil kebingungan. "umh..., menurutku memutar saja" kata Rima tiba-tiba. "aku juga setuju dengan Rima-chan" kata Nadeshiko sambil tersenyum. "jangan sekali-kali kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan akrab itu!" kata Rima dengan nada jengkel. "sudah, sudah..." kataku sambil melerai mereka. "aku juga setuju kalau kita memilih memutar" kata Ikuto dengan sedikit tersenyum. "kalau kita tidak pernah mencoba sesuatu yang menarik, nanti kita menyesal! Benar kan Nii-san?" kata Utau sambil memberi penjelasan kepadaku dan lainnya. "hm, berarti kita harus melingkari kata 'memutar' dan memilih satu angka dari ke enam angka ini" kata Ikuto dengan santai. "oke!!!!! Yang memilih angka urut yaaaaa!!!! Dari Nii-san, Amu-chan, Tadase, Rima, Nade, dan yang terakhir akuuuu!!!!!!!" kata Utau bersemangat.

"satu"

"lima"

"dua"

"enam"

"empat'

"okeeee!!!!! Berarti, aku tiga~" kata Utau bersemangat. "mari kita lingkari semua!!!!" kata Utau bergaya ala anak kecil.

1 menit

...

2 menit

...

3 menit

...

4 menit

...

5 menit

...

6 menit

...

"nggak ada apa-apa tuh?" kataku sambil menunjuk kertas itu. "ya sudah...... eh eh, gimana kalau kita makan cookies dulu~" kata Utau sambil menarik tangan Rima. "he, hei!!!!!" kata Rima protes gara-gara tanganya ditarik. "aku juga ikuuuuutttt!!!!!!" kata Nadeshiko sambil tertawa. "aku juga!" kata Tadase mengikuti Nadeshiko. "aku jugaaaa!!! Ayo Ikuto-kun!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Ikuto. "hn" kata ikuto ber- 'hn' riang."minna~~! Kita buat cookies apa nih?" kata Utau seperti anak kecil lagi. "yang biasanya saja" kata Ikuto santai. "yang biasanya itu yang gimana?" kataku melirik ke arah Ikuto. "owh, maksudnya cookies coklat ya?~" kata Utau sambil berlari mengambil bahan-bahannya. Aku, Nade, dan Rima juga membantu (bukan menghancurkan lho!). "okeee~, semua bahan dicampur dan setelah itu dipanggang~" kata Utau bersemangat. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 15 mnt, cookies-nya pun jadi. "eh, hpku ketinggallan diatas.... aku mau ngambil dulu yaa!!" kata Rima sambil berlari mengelilingi lapangan (?). "okeeee~" kata Utau. "eh, eh..... ngomong-ngomong itu kertas apa menurut kalian?" kataku dengan penasaran. "mungkin kertas iseng aja' kata Utau cuek. Nggak mungkin kalau itu hanya kertas iseng. Buktinya, tiba-tiba saja muncul angka kaya' gitu? Tulisannya juga jelas-jelas bukan tulisan semua orang yang ada disini.....kataku dalam hati. " eh, eh semua! Cookiesnya sudah ja-"

GDUBRUAAAAAKKK!

PRAAAAAANG!

MIAAAAAAW!

KYAAAAA!

"ada apa?!" kataku sambil melihat keatas. "jangan-jangan... RIMA!" kata Utau sambil berteriak. Setelah Utau teriak, semua langsung keatas. "Rima! Kamu baik-baik saja?" kata Nadeshiko menghawatirkan Rima. "ukh, iya..." kata Rima sambil memegang kepalanya. "ada apa?" kataku yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Ikuto. "nggak tahu.. tiba-tiba saja Rima jatuh disini" kata Nadeshiko memberitahuku. "tadi ada yang menabrakku" kata Rima masih memegang kepalanya. "ha? Kok bisa?" kataku sambil curiga. Aku mencoba melihat-lihat kamar Ikuto. Setelah kulihat beberapa lama, aku pun melihat 6 buah koper. "Ikuto, ini koper siapa?" kataku sambil melihat kearah Ikuto. "ha? Koper? Utau, kamu belum mengembalikan kopernya?" kata Ikuto melihat kearah Utau. "eeehh? Sudah kukembalikan kok Nii-san!" kata Utau membela dirinya. "terus, ini koper siapa Utau, Ikuto?" kataku sambil menunjuk koper itu. "ma- koper siapa ini?!" kata Utau kaget. "ak, aku nggak punya koper yang ada lambangnya mawar!" kata Utau bingung. "itu! Itu yang membuat aku terjatuh!" kata Rima menunjuk koper itu. Kalau begitu, ini koper siapa kalau tidak ada yang mau mengaku? Kataku bingung. "eh, eh.... gimana kalau kita buka dulu koper ini. mungkin ada 'sesuatu' didalamnya..." kataku sambil menunjuk koper itu. "boleh.." kata Nadeshiko ikut penasaran dengan isi koper itu. "begini saja, kita ambil koper yang ada dibawah tempat duduk kita lagi. Mungkin, koper itu adalah koper dari hasil yang kita lingkarin..." kata Utau serius. Aku, Tadase, Ikuto-kun, Nadeshiko, dan Rima pun langsung mengambil koper yang ada di bawah persis tempat duduk. "oke, mari kita buka bersama-sama koper ini!".

" satu, dua, tiga!" kata utau memberi aba-aba. Setelah semua melihat atau lebih tepatnya membuka koper itu, aku dan semua hanya bisa melihat dengan bingung. "boneka apa ini?" kataku dengan bingung. Ya! Ternyata isi koper itu adalah sebuah boneka yang bisa disebut kalau boneka itu kaya' manusia. "semua.., coba kalian pegang muka atau tangan boneka itu" kata Nadeshiko sambil memegang bonekanya. Aku mencoba untuk memegang mukanya. Boneka ini bisa dibilang aneh, pertama, dia lebih lembut dari boneka biasanya. Kedua, boneka ini seperti manusia yang berumur 7 tahun. Dan, boneka ini PERSIS SEKALI DENGAN MANUSIA! "hm, apa boneka ini nggak bisa bergerak?" kata Rima mengoyang-goyangkan bonekanya. "Rima! Jangan digoyang-goyang dong! Kasihan!" kataku melihat Rima yang asyik mengoyang-goyangkan bonekanya. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat.... boneka ini manis juga... kataku sambil tersenyum melihat bonekaku. "hei, coba kalian cari dimana alat untuk mengerakkan boneka itu" kata Ikuto yang cuek banget dengan bonekanya. "hei! Kamu sendiri nggak mau ngurusin bonekamu! Urusin dong!" kataku jengkel melihat kebiasaan Ikuto itu. "kalau ngurusin kamu boleh aja" kata Ikuto mulai jahil ke aku. "ih! Najis! Males!" kataku menolak banget. "udah ah! Stres aku denger kaya' gitu lagi!" kata Utau yang langsung marah-marah. "minna~ lihat deh! Disebelah boneka ini ada gantungan berbentuk pemutar boneka!" kata Nadeshiko seperti anak TK. "eh, iya! Mungkin, ini pemutar untuk menghidupkan boneka ini" kata Rima sambil memegang kuncinya. "eh, gimana kalau kita coba untuk memutar kunci ini? Pas lho, dengan tempatnya.." kata Utau sambil membawa bonekanya dan kuncinya. "boleh... coba yuk" kataku tertarik untuk mencoba. "oke, satu. Dua. Tiga!"

Semua sudah memasangkan kunci itu ke boneka itu dan...

PYAASH!

Tiba-tiba saja dari boneka itu muncul cahaya. Beda-beda sih, warnanya. Punyaku warna merah.

"kyaaaa!" kataku kaget. Tentu saja aku kaget. Dari boneka itu, cahaya itu amatlah terang! Itu membuat mataku sakit.

"eh! Lihat! Boneka itu bergerak!" kata Nadeshiko sambil menunjuk dan semuanya pun kaget. Gimana nggak kaget kalau itu boneka tiba-tiba saja bergerak?

"woi! Sampai kapan mau melamun?" kata boneka itu menampar pipiku. "auch! Apaan sih?" kataku sambil memegang pipiku. "desu, kepalaku sakit desu.." kata sebuah (?) boneka sambil memegang kepalanya.

EEHH?!

"a, apa-apaan nih? Kok boneka bisa bicara?!" kataku sambil menujuk boneka yang memakai baju berwarna merah. "kurang ajar lu!" kata boneka itu menebaskan rambutnya ke pipiku lagi. "auch! Buset dah! Rambut elu keramasin pakai apa hah?!" kataku sambil memegang (lagi) pipiku. "mana kutahu? Emang aku pikirin?" kata boneka itu KURANG AJAR! "sudahlah, hei boneka! Perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Ikuto melerai aku. "oke.. namaku-"

PRAAANGG!!

"awas!" kata boneka itu mendorongku kebelakang.

"kyaa~ ini adalah jam ke 5.296 (buset dah, gitu aja dihitung) kita bertemu lho nee-san~" kata boneka yang barusan memecahkan jendala kamar Ikuto. "cukup basa-basinya, Kirakishou" kata boneka yang ada dibelakangnya. "ah! Maaf Bara-nee san~" kata boneka itu, yang diketahui namanya adalah Kirakishou, sambil tersenyum ke arah boneka yang memakai baju berwarna merah. "huh?! Kalian lagi?" kata boneka merah itu. "kya~ jangan marah dulu dong~" kata Kirakishou berlagak seperti anak kecil. "Kirakishou, berhentilah seperti itu! Aku muak melihatnya" kata boneka yang berwarna ungu itu. "ah~ Gomen Barasuishou-nee san~ apa kita mulai saja?" kata boneka itu melihat ke arah Barasuishou (boneka yang memakai baju berwarna ungu). "huh, kapanpun aku akan siap menghadapin boneka picisan seperti kalian!" kata Barasuishou sambil mengeluarkan pedang kristalnya. "fufu~ oke nee-san..... Rosary~" kata boneka pink muda itu memanggil cahayanya. "apa itu?!" kataku setengah berteriak. "ah! Disini ada manusia ya? Fufu.... kalau begitu, apa kita tetap pada rencana atau berubah Nee-san?" kata Kirakishou menatap Barasuishou. "huh, begitu... terserah" kata Barasuishou santai. "oke, aku duluan.. Rosary!" kata boneka pink muda itu berteriak keras dan membuat cahaya itu makin terang. "huh, aku juga akan menghadapin kalian! Hollie!" kata boneka merah itu berteriak. "hei! Namamu siapa? Dan kamu itu boneka apa?" kataku berteriak kencang. "namaku? Namaku.........."

**To Be Continued**

**Runa :** fyuh~ akhirnya selesai juga.....

**Amu :** emang kamu ngapain aja?

**Runa :** belajar dong~

**Nadeshiko :** hei! Katanya kita dikumpulin gini untuk jawab Review?

**Runa :** oh iya, maap~ baru inget..

**Amu : ** aku dulu ya? Untuk **Onpu Hinamorinike**, okee segara ni author akan menulis di fbnya

**Rima :** untuk **Ichikawa Ami** makasih ya, ni Author sampai meluk-meluk tiang listrik didepan rumah...

**?? :** woi! Namaku kok tanda tanya?

**Runa :** kan, kamu belum beritahu namamu ciapa....

**?? :** terserahlah..

**?? :** untuk **Hinamori-leyka**, APA?! Elu pilih mana, ni Author gua suruh nyemplungin diri ke sungai depan rumah atau elu minta maaf (nyeret-nyeret Author)

**Runa :** HELP ME!!

**Amu :** tahulah, nggak peduli.... oke! Selanjutnya aku... untuk **Watashi wa Minna daisuki**, eh? Conan? Siapa tuh?

**Nadeshiko : **Amu sih... mikirnya cuma Ikuto terus..

**Amu :** ng, nggak kok! (blushing)

**Rima : **okee.... sekarang aku ya! Untuk **Yui Hoshina**, wah..... penasaran ya? Baca ya, chap. Ini!

**Amu :** sekarang aku lagi yaa! Lho? Kok sudah habis?

**Rima :** emang dikit yang review

**Nadeshiko :** dimana Author?

**Amu : **katanya sih, diseret ?? ke sungai depan rumah.... yang ada tulisannya, "Peringatan! Disini ada paus, gurita, hiu, macan, sapi (ini sungai atau kebun binatang?)"

**Nadeshiko :** yasudah! Biarin aja tuh author!

**Runa :** HELP ME ALL!!!!

BYUUUURRR!!!

**?? :** rasain tuh!

**Amu :** mohon reviewnya yah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer :** Peach-pit

**Rated : **K+

**Character : **All and Rozen Maiden Doll's

_**Wish...**_

Wish 3 : My** Name **_is_...

**Amu POV**

"Namamu siapa sih?"

"Namaku? Namaku Shinku, boneka ke-5 dari 7 boneka Rozen Maiden."

Kata boneka merah itu, yang diketahui bernama Shinku, tersenyum ke arahku.

_Rozen Maiden? Apa hanya perasaanku saja, kok aku pernah mengenal nama itu?_

"Amu! AMU!"

"Eh, a-apa?"

"Dasar! Mundurlah sedikit!" Kata Ikuto menghawatirkanku.

"Iya, iya..." kataku sedikit kesal.

"Rosary!" kata boneka mawar pink itu meneriakkan, entah apa itu, sampai membuat mataku sakit.

"BAKA! Sudah kubilang mundur masih saja maju! Mau cari mati apa?" kata Shinku marah-marah.

"Darahmu kelihatanya enak" kata Barasuishou yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangku.

"Barasuishou, lawanmu adalah aku. Bukan dia!" kata Shinku sedang memegang tongkatnya ke arah lehernya Barasuishou.

"Shinku! Kau urusi saja _Master_ mu dan biar kami yang menanganinya!" kata sebuah boneka berwarna hitam itu mengeluarkan pedangnya yang bewarna hitam.

"Huh. Baiklah" kata Shinku (walaupun kelihatannya dia marah) menghampiriku.

"Hei! Cepat lakukan itu!" kata Shinku hampir mau menampar pipiku memakai rambutnya lagi.

"Apaan sih?" kataku masih tetap marah karena satu hal, masa' dia boneka bisa se enaknya nyuruh-nyuruh?

"Hah... aku baru ingat kalau aku belum mengatakannya.. sudahlah! Cepat cium!" Shinku mengeluarkan cincin bercorak marah.

"C-cium?" kataku sambil nggak percaya.

"Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh! Maksudku, cium ini cincin!" teriak Shinku kesal.

'_Yasudahlah, mungkin kalau aku cium ini cincin. Semua akan selamat'_

(Author note's : kalau kalian pernah lihat anime 'Rozen Maiden', disitu ada adegan dimana Jun mencium cincin Shinku. Nah, persisnya seperti itu sih...)

**PYASH!**

"Kyaaa! Panas! Cincin apa ini?" teriakku kencang. Memang itu panas banget! Kalau kalian mau tahu gimana rasa panasnya, coba kalian pegang kompor yang barusan saja atau masih nyala gitu! Panas, kan?

"Lebay deh, biasa saja kenapa sih?" jawab Shinku santai.

"Emang panas tauuuk!" teriakku sambil tetap memegang jari manis tangan kananku.

"Huh, sepertinya, kontrak kita sudah berjalan dengan lancar. Memang tepat kamu memilihku" kata Shinku sambil memperlihatkan cincin mawar merah itu di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"A-apa? Kontrak? Apa maksudmu dengan kontrak?" teriakku marah sambil tetap memegang jari manisku.

"Huft... memang ribet kalau harus berbicara denganmu. Kita melakukan kontrak ag-"

"Shinku! Awas!" teriakku kencang (menyela) perkataan Shinku.

"Huh" jawab Shinku santai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya bewarna merah.

"HOLIE!"

"Fufu, akhirnya keluar juga cahaya itu. ROSARY!" teriak Kirakishou.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat kedua manusia (baca : boneka) itu bertarung meneriakkan cahaya masing-masing.

Ada satu keganjalan dari boneka ini. Kenapa mereka bisa hidup? Bukankah boneka tidak bisa berbicara maupun berjalan?

Dari cahaya itu, aku melihat sebuah benda yang tadi mereka bawa. Shinku tongkat, Kirakishou mawar.

"Desu! Amu-chan, desu! Minggirlah sedikit, desu!" teriak sebuah boneka bewarna hijau.

"Kalau kamu tetap tidak mau menyingkir, kita sendirilah yang akan repot" kata boneka bewarna biru cuek.

"I-iya" kataku sambil berjalan kearah belakang.

"Kirakishou, lebih baik kita mundur sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya kita menyerang terus-menerus" kata Barasuishou sambil tetap melihat kearahku.

"Huh... Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai berjumpa lagi Shinku-nee..." lambai tangan Kirakishou kearah Shinku.

"AKU TAK BUTUH LAMBAIAN TANGANMU KIRA!" teriak Shinku marah (walaupun kelihatan dia terlihat tenang).

"Sudahlah Shinku, tak ada gunanya kamu marah-marah" tepuk boneka bewarna hitam itu.

"Huh.." jawab Shinku santai.

"Mou, nama kalian siapa saja? Aku hanya tahu Shinku" tiba-tiba saja Nadeshiko berbicara.

Ya, pada saat semua boneka itu bertarung mereka semua (Ikuto, Utau, Nadeshiko, Rima, dan Tadase) disuruh pergi ke ruang tengah. Agar tidak mengganggu mereka semua.

"Aku boneka pertama, Suigintou, master-ku adalah kamu" tunjuk Suigintou ke arah Ikuto-kun.

"Aku Kanaria, kashira~ master-ku adalah kamu" tunjuk Kanaria ke arah Tadase.

"Aku Suiseiseki, desu. Master-ku adalah kamu, desu" tunjuk Suiseiseki ke arah Utau.

"Aku Souseiseki, master-ku adalah kamu" tunjuk Souseiseki ke arah Nadeshiko.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, namaku Shinku. Dan master-ku adalah Amu" jawab Shinku santai.

"Aku Hinaichigo! Master-ku adalah kamu~!" tunjuk Hinaichigo ke arah Rima.

"Jadi, kita semua sudah memperkenalkan diri. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung melakukan kontrak?" Tanya Shinku sambil memasang tampang 'Aku-lagi-males-banget'.

Semua memandang muka, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Sekarang!"

"PANAAS!" teriak semua (-Ikuto) kencang setelah melakukan kontrak.

"Kamu tidak kepanasan ya?" tanyaku ke arah Ikuto-kun.

"Hum.. Sedikit" jawab Ikuto-kun cuek.

"Hu-uh! Kalau aku cuekin nggak mau! Tapi, mesti suka nyuekin orang lain!" kataku sambil berpura-pura marah. Yup, biasanya sih Ikuto-kun bakal minta maaf atas apa yang dia lakukan.

"Dasar gampang ngambek. Kamu marah?" Tanya ikuto-kun sambil tersenyum jahil ke arahku.

"Iya!" jawabku ketus sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Terus, aku harus bagaimana? Agar kamu bisa tersenyum?" Tanya Ikuto-kun sambil tersenyum (tulus) ke arahku.

"Entahlah.." jawabku sambil tersenyum walaupun aku masih membalikkan badanku agar tidak kelihatan blushing dan tersenyum.

Sejujurnya sih, aku merasa beruntung dapat mempunyai boyfriend seperti Ikuto-kun. Ikuto-kun orangnya pengertian, dia jarang memarahiku maupun membenciku. Aku merasa sangat beruntung...

"Dasar" jawab Ikuto-kun sambil memegang mukaku.

"Hehe..." jawabku santai sambil tersenyum.

KISU~!

"Dasar, malah asyik-asyikan pacaran lagi..." intip Shinku dari celah-celah pintu.

Kanaria, Suiseiseki, dan Hinaichigo pingsan (nggak tahan lihat adegannya).

Suigintou tersenyum (gila ya? *dijitak masal Fans Suigintou*).

Souseiseki hanya menguap karena masih mengantuk.

"Um... well, habis ini, kita harus ngapain?" Tanya Utau sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya pulang" jawab Souseiseki santai.

"Hinaichigo mau lihat rumah Rima-taan~" peluk Hinaichigo manja ke Rima.

Tampak dari seberang utara (Rima hadapnya ke Utara, tapi dia di selatan) seseorang menatap muka Hinaichigo dengan tampang 'Death Glare' (tahu kan, siapa?).

"Ayo pulang. PINK" kata Shinku santai sambil menekan kata-kata 'Pink'.

"WAIT! Namaku AMU! A-M-U! bukan PINK! Siapa itu juga?" teriakku protes dengan perkataan Shinku.

"Jangan banyak protes. Ikuti saja perkataanku. Ayo. Pulang." Jawab Shinku (lagi) santai.

"TERSERAH KAMU!" teriakku sebal terhadap perilaku Shinku.

_Apa-apaan tuh, padahal aku master-nya. Tapi dia nggak sopan!_

"Jadi, ini kamarmu?" Tanya Shinku sambil membawa kopernya.

"Iya, mau kubantu kubawakan?" tawarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Tidak usah, aku mau teh" jawab Shinku santai sambil menaruh kopernya di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Teh?"

"Iya"

"Kamu bi-" ucapanku terhenti karena dari koper Shinku ada sebuah cangkir mungil (walaupun menurut Shinku itu besar) bewarna kuning.

"Aku. Mau. Teh."

"O-oke.." jawabku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kamarku.

"Tunggu."

"A-apa?" jangan-jangan, dia tidak jadi deh.

"Aku maunya teh hitam. Bukan teh hijau"

GDUBRAAK!

_Dasaaarr!_

"Eng.. tadi aku Tanya soal, 'kenapa kita harus melakukan kontrak', memang kenapa kalau tidak?" tanyaku sambil menuangkan teh hitam ke cangkir milikku dan milik Shinku.

"Kontrak yang tadi kita lakukan bermaksud agar, pada saat aku bertarung dengan orang lain, kekuatanku sendiri tidak akan habis. Kalau aku melakukan kontrak pada seseorang, pertama kali yang dirasakan seorang 'Master' adalah, sakit. Benar bukan? Kesakitan yang kamu rasakan itu bertanda bahwa, suatu kontrak telah berhasil. Pada kedepannya, pada saat aku bertarung, kamu akan merasakan sakit lagi. Mengerti?" jelas Shinku panjang+lebar = luas *?*.

"Um.. kenapa aku juga akan merasakan sakit lagi?"

"Baka, kalau kamu tidak merasa sakit, padahal kontrak yang aku lakukan denganmu berjalan lancar, berarti ada kesalahan. Kamu merasakan kesakitan karena, aku mengambil energimu. Aku membutuhkannya agar bisa bertarung. Kalau pertarunganku semakin _sengit_, kamu MAKIN merasakan sakit." Jawab Shinku sambil meminum teh hitamnya.

"O-oh..." jawabku sambil menundukkan mukaku.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan jarang-jarang memakai kekuatanku" jawab Shinku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.." jawabku sambil tersenyum membalas senyumannya.

Ternyata, Shinku bisa baik juga ya?

"...PINK" lanjut Shinku sambil meminum tehnya.

Aku ubah perkataanku tadi!

_Aku benci Shinkuuuu!_

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

Oraaaiii~

Akhirnya Runa bisa juga UPDATE fic. Runa!

._.

Maaf Runa kelamaan update _

Lagi banyak tugas sih~ -_-

Oh ya, Runa juga sudah DELETE fic. Runa yang 'Watashi wo Mitsukete'.

Banyak yang bilang gj sih..

Mou, Runa hapus deh~!

REVIEW, PLEASE? _

_**Runa-Alice**_


End file.
